Happy Birthday!
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Just a story and every chapter will be posted on a Knight's Birthday. The chapters will pose them at a party and will continue like a story through the year. Get it! It will be fun to wirte and read.
1. Sasame

**_((HERE I AM! _We all have a big huge party! Accually, this fic is based at a party! A birthday party for Sasame whos birthday is December 30...So Starting now...I am going to write a fic for each and everyone of the Knight's and Pretear...of course...birthdays...At the end of this fic, I will make a list of the brithday dates...starting with the oldest and ending with the Pretear Okay? Sounds good to me! Oh and I didnt NOT make any of these up...they are all in the books to the series!**

**I dont own Pretear**

**On with the story!))**

Happy Birthday Sasame!

"Himeno!" Goh grinned at her as she plopped into a seat at the restaurant he worked at.

"Hey Goh! You almost done with the stuff for tommorrow? I really need it for the party." She said in a quiet whisper in fear that Sasame was secretly listening in on their conversation.

"Yup! Got it in the back..I'll get Hayate to take it to you when he gets here...he said he was going to stop by in about an hour..you can wait or go on.."Goh said as someone was saying check really loud across the patio.

"I think I can wait..I would also like to order an extra large double scoop hot fudge sundae." She grinned.

"And what flavored ice cream?" he smiled even wider then hers but his eyes soon changed from delight to utter disgust.

"Green Tea Cimchy with chocolate chips..mmm...so good!" She giggled which didnt fit her attire of baggy black jeans and a deep blue tee that wasnt so baggy...if you know what I mean.

"Got it." He winked as the person who had called for their check got up and stalked over to the table.

"Excuse me! I didnt come her to wait an hour for my check because my waiter was talking to his girlfriend!" The man's eyes expressed his instant hatred for Goh.

"Fine here." Goh said.

"I want Half OFF!" The man yelled at Goh even though his face was mere inches away from Goh's.

"Sorry I cant do that...but if you come back next week you can talk to the manager...he doesnt get back from the cruise until next week and-" He was cut off by the man screaming in rage at the idea of returning to the restaurant.

"Dont expect my business again!" The raged from the patio after throwing a wade of cash at Goh.

"Sooo...about that sundae!" He smiled at Himeno with a look that gave every impression that he didnt care at all about the happening.

He walked off to answer to another customer and someone sat down in the chair next to Himeno.

"Hey." Himeno turned on the voice knowing who it was.

"Hi Hayate. What's Up?"

"Nuthin...I was wondering what just happened..I saw some guy with a funny mustache yelling at Goh...what was going on?"

"I was being a bad waiter cause I was talking to my 'girl friend'" Goh grinned down at Hayate as he placed Himeno's sundae on the wicker table.

"You have a girl friend?" Hayate was clueless.

"Of course...havent you heard? I am dating Himeno!"

"What?" Hayate was amazed. His eyes were wide with shock and he stood u knocking the chair over.

"Just kidding man...chill out!" Goh held his hands up defensivly, as though Hayate was going to hit him in anger," I know you like but I was just joking."

"What do you mean? Hayate likes me?" Himeno stood up and had the most disgusted look on her face.

"No!" He denied it and quickly changed the subject," Goh, I need that stuff to take to Himeno's house for the party."

"Oh thats right...Okay come with me, Himeno can you wait for him to come out?"

"Sure." Was all she could get out. Was it just her was he a little to touchy on the subject of him liking her?

Thay seemed to be taking a long time...Himeno tapped her foot on the ground unpatiently.

"Tuliphead! Here I am come on!" Hayate had walk past her while she was daydreaming.

"Hayate?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Come on! We need to hurry! Takako will want to help and she is already at the house!" He said angerly and he grabbed the back of the shirt adnd started pulling her toward her house.

"Lemme Go!" She cried.

"No!"

-------------The next day around the same time-------------

"Surprise!" Himeno and Takako screamed together as Sasame walked in looking for Takako

"Happy Birthday Sasame!" Cried Himeno as she hugged him.

"Yeah! I love you!" Takako said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled his small smile that was rarely there.

"Hayate was even smiling as the party began. There was alot of people there. Some were dancing, some were drinking soda and eating the snacks that were scattered over the huge table and other's were just talking. Himeno was standing in a corner and grinning at passer byers, as was Hayate.

Takako and Sasame were looking at them from their place on the love seat against the wall in between the 2.

"You thinking what I thinking?" Takako said raising a brow expectantly.

"I hope" I grinned and stood, making his way to Himeno.

Takako went to Hayate and like clockwork, they were asked to dance.

Takako was dancing with a smile on her face with Hayate as Himeno and Sasame ventured ever closer.

Sasame nodded at Takako giving her the signal and automatically, they switched partners, Takako with Sasame and Himeno with Hayate.

Himeno and Hayate both turned a deep shade of red but continued dancing. Hayate looked at Sasame from the corner of his eye and saw him and Takako stop dancing and go into the kitchen. But why? He wondered to himself as the song ended and changed to a slow one.

Hayate smiled, "Do you still wanna dance, Tuliphead?"

She glared but it changed into a smile almost instantaneously,"Sure..."

He placed his hand on her waste and his other in her hand as her hand found itself on his shoulder.

As they got farther into the song, Himeno's hand left his and landed on his other shoulder as his other hand went to her waste.

The song ended after what seemed like an eternity. He starred into her eyes deeply as did she. His face started to come dangerously close to hers, making them both grow a darker shade of a now violet-rosy color.

They got closer and closer! She could feel his breath tickling her lips, so close. Their lips brushed together just as a scream emitted from the kitchen.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" They heard Takako cry.

Sasame carried her out of the kitchen with a broad smile on his face.

"What happened?" Himeno asked, who had an inkling of of what it could be.

"Takako has said that she will marry me!" Sasame was in a 'I-cant-stop-smiling' sort of mood and the news seemed to liven up the whole party, not that it wasnt fun to begin with.

"Yup! And look at the ring Himeno!" Takako flashed her hand at Himeno with a huge grin.

"Oh WOW!" Himeno cryed, her eyes getting big and starry, just like Yayoi's who was huddled over the ring next to her.

"I want a ring like THAT when I get proposed to!" Yayoi cryed as she starred down at the intricatly disigned ring with 4 HUGE diamonds on it.

Sasame's eyes seemed to glow as he admired Takako, then his eyes left Takako and found Hayate who was still in his corner starring at Himeno.

"So.."Sasame murmured as he approached Hayate,"Sorry for interupting you 2."

"What Ever." Was all he said as his eyes lowered to the floor.

"I got to go, Happy Birthday Sasame." Hayate pushed his gift into Sasame's hands, but there was more then one gift. One that said To:Himeno on it.

Sasame smiled and felt a bit guilty for his intrudance.

Takako came up behind him, her eyes glowing. She glanced at the packages in his hands and grabbed the one the was for Himeno.

"Himeno! Theres a package here for you!" She yelled with delight

"Really? Who is it from?" Himeno hurried over to Takako and looked down at the tiny box.

"Dunno, doesnt say."

"Hmm." Himeno ripped into the package and found a small rng box inside. She pulled it opened and her face began to glow, tears welled up in her eyes as the lights bounced of the ring. It wasnt as fancy or glitsy as Takako's that's for sure, but Himeno loved it all the same.

"Himeno, That is from..Hayate." Sasame said in a quiet voice," He accidentally handed it to me with my gift."

"Wonder what he means by it..." Himeno glaced at the ring before pulling it out and slipping it on her left ring finger," I will still wear it though. No matter what it means."

---

"Well..." Himemo sat in a big fluffy armchair across from the loveseat the held Takako and Sasame," The party was great Sasame, everyone hasd a wonderful time. But where did Hayate run off to in the middle of it?" Himeno had a sceptical look on her face and her bright pinkish eye had a look of worry in them.

"I dont know, he just said he had to go and then left." Sasame shrugged and wrapped an arm around Takako's shoulders.

"Sorry he wasnt here that long Himeno." Takako looked away from the ring that was glistening on her finger.

"Wha? What would I care if he was here or not? He was a jerk for leaving, true, But not cuz of me, cuz it was Sasame's birthday!" Himeno's face was burning and she knew she was blushing big time.

There was a knock on the door and Hayate was shown into the room by a maid.

"Hayate is here to see you all." She said and glaced at Takako," Mikage? Can you help us fix the oven? You were the only one that could do it before" The maid asked sheepishly because she knew that Mikage wasnt her real name and that she no longer weorked for the Awayuki family.

"Of Course Dai. Ill be there in a sec kay?" Takako smiled, not minding being called Mikage," Be right back okay." As she left she smiled at Hayate.

"Hayate." Sasame said in greeting.

"Sassame, I wanted to talk to you about something." Hayate didnt even shown recognition to Himeno. She glared," Hello? Im here to ya know!" She waved a hand in front of his face and he winced as light flashed into his eyes.

"Oh! I am sorry, this ring really picks up the light." Himeno smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"Since when do _you_ where jewelry?" Hayate narrowed his eyes.

"Since I got jewelry to wear!" She showed him her hand and he face went pale.

"Sasame, no please." He gestured for the hall and Sasame followed smirking.

"You gave her the ring?" Hayate screech once the doors were closed tightly behind him.

"Of course, it said 'To: Himeno' on it. What ese was I supposed to do?" Sasame was surpressing a giggle.

"Does she know it was from me?" Hayate was really worried about the ring and wished he hadnt had it in his pocket with Sasame's gift.

"I think so. I know I told her but she was a bit dazed from the light glaring at her from the ring to be listening, She might have heard she might have not. Never know with these things. WOuld you like me to ask her?" Sasame made his way to the door and reached it before Hayate could stop him.

"Himeno? Who gave you that ring again?" Sasame asked her as he sat back down on the loveseat.

Hayate inched himself in and sat in an armchair across the room from them.

"Umm...I know you told me...I know I said something about it too...Hmm...how could I even forget!" Himeno hit herself in the head and looked down at the ring, trying to remember what Sasame had said," Oh yeah! It was-" She cut off the sentance and glance behind her at Hayate who was suddenly interested with the floor.

Himeno stood and walked slowly over to where he was sitting," Hayate? Thank you for the ring. I love it!" Himeno bent down and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes grew wide as he tore them from the floor to look up at the smiling girl.

"Y'Welcome." He said, his voice was hoarse and whispy from shock. Himeno grabbed his hand brought him over to sait with the group as Takako walked in, a little bit of grease on her nose.

"Hey yall." She settled back down next to Sasame as the bell rang midnight.

"Happy end of Birthday Sasame!" Himeno cried as she sat down on the floor and Hayate took the chair she was formily occupying.

"Thank for a great bithday you guys." He smiled and kissed Takako deeply, making Himeno smile and taunt them.

**((Okay this was just an idea, tell if you liked it in a reveiw..and I believed I said I would tell you everyone birthday dates...**

**Hayate- April 27th**

**Sasame- December 30th**

**Kei- February 1st**

**Goh- August 22nd**

**Mannen- November 25th**

**Hajime- April 8th**

**Shin- October 16th**

**Himeno- July 9th**

**There you have it, not made up by me at all. Read the books if you dont believe me!**

**If this works I will have a new chappie for this story coming out around those dates!**

**R&R!**

**-Abbi))**


	2. Kei

**((HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEI!))**

It has been over a month since Sasame had his birthday party and Himeno received the ring from Hayate. Hayate was still a little nervous around Himeno and Sasame and Takako were still planning the wedding.

They were thinking it was going to be small. They just wanted to invite the knights and Himeno's family.

"Himeno? Which do you think looks better?" She said, pointing down at 2 different plate settings.

"Ummm. I like this one." She answered pointing down to the silver one with navy blue flowers painted on as a border.

Takako smiled, "I like that one too."

"Shut up! You are so annoying! Why did Hayate make you go to work with me I cant concentrate at all and I have a deadline coming up in a week!" Himeno jumped as someone yelled from the front room.

Kei burst through the door of the dining room and glared deeply at Himeno.

"What did I do?" Himeno backed away, scared that he was going to attack her.

"You need to keep that stupid boyfriend of your under control! He needs to learn that I'm too busy to baby-sit these runts all day! Tell him that you can do it for once!" He screech at her as Hayate walked in.

"Kei! What the hell are you doing?" Hayate yelled at him.

"Those babies were tearing up my office! How am I supposed to meet my deadline and baby-sit at the same time?" He turned to Hayate who just looked at Himeno.

"Hayate, Kei! We are trying to plan a wedding here. Please take this conversation elsewhere." Takako butt in angrily, throwing the clipboard she had all the notes on to the floor.

"Sheesh. Chill out I was just hoping Himeno could take the kids for a while." He backed into the wall near the door.

"Why didn't you ask in a kinder manner then, hmm? Why did you have to blow up on her when we were extremely busy planning my wedding?" Takako was still angry but cooled off a bit.

"Sorry Himeno. But could you? I really have a lot of work to do." Kei looked at her with big golden puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, as long as they are sure not to get in the way with my work. Besides, they can play outside with Miako. She's a sweet little girl." Miako was the daughter of one of the maids and came to hangout at the mansion everyday. She loved to play outside with all the things we had bought for the younger knights, "But Kei, Isn't it you birthday? Why are you working on your birthday?" She added as an after thought.

"Yes. But I really have a lot of work and can't take any more time off then I have already. I'll will be here tonight, around 6'o'clock. Bye guys." He turned and left. Himeno heard him tell Mannen that the kids could stay there now. She heard Shin laugh with joys as he rushed into the kitchen and hugged Himeno's knees.

"Himeno? Will you play with me?" His cute little voice found its way up to her ears and she looked down with a smile.

"Maybe later. Miss Takako and I have a lot of work to do before the wedding. Maybe I'll take a break though." She continues to smile as he nodded and went back out into the foyer with Mannen who had just discover that Miako was 12 and VERY pretty.

"Himeno. There are some things I have to do for the wedding with Sasame. I'll call him and you can play with Shin, if you want." Takako suggested to Himeno as she plopped into a chair with boredom.

"Okay! I'll do that!" She stood up and rushed out the door and to the foyer room to find Mannen sitting on the stairs with Miako and Hajime and Shin playing with the toy cars in front of the door.

Shin looked up from making the car get gas when Himeno walked in.

"Himeno! Did you decide to come play with us?" Shin asked hopefully.

"Yup! So which car can I be?" Himeno sat cross-legged on the floor across from Shin.

"Oh this one! This one!" He held up and a reddish-pink hotrod. Himeno smiled and took the car as Shin explained with detailed instructions how to play.

Himeno pushed the car across the floor and watched it roll to the edge of the stairs just as Mayune was stalking down them. Himeno screamed for Mayune to watch where she stepped a little to late and saw her step on the car and slide across the floor to the door where she rolled down the stairs that led to ground floor.

Mayune jumped up from the ground, Her pink hair tangles in knots and her new shirt torn down the side," Himeno!" She screeched out like a banshee. She raced up the stairs and stopped in front of Himeno as she was pushing a new car down the street of Hajime's handmade cardboard city, complete with a little pond just outside. The boxes were held up with tiny vines Shin had made.

"Aw How sweet, the little babies are playing pretend!" Mayune taunted Himeno.

"Shut it Mayune! Its better to be a kid at heart then to grow up old!" Came Himeno's response between the siren noises Hajime was making come from his toy police car.

Mayune growled and turned angrily to the door.

"OUCH!" She cried as she ran into Kei as he was walking in, looking flustered and extremely pissed off.

"What the hell?" The cried out as Mayune toppled to the floor, landing in Hajime's pond, and Shin cried out," Yay! The bad lady fell! Kerploosh!" He jumped up and down in excitement as a maid hurried in with a mop to clean up the mess.

"Kei? I thought you weren't gunna be home till later…" Himeno stood.

"That was the initial plan but the boss says since I'm only 17, that I shouldn't be at work in the summer anyways. THEN he found out it was my birthday and all my plans went down the drain." He plopped onto the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad…I mean, you can stay here and hang out with me!" Himeno felt proud that she was so much fun to hang out with.

"Oh trust me…It IS that bad." Kei grinned at her.

"HEY…well at least you are smiling now…" Himeno glared but her face turned to utter surprise when a toy car came crashing into the back of her knee.

"I'm sorry Himeno!" cried Shin, running over to her and giving her a big, watery hug around her legs.

"Its okay…I know you didn't mean it." She smiled down at him through the pain she was feeling and knew it would be bruised the next day.

"Himeno. Can me and Miako go outside to the backyard?" Mannen spoke from the stairs. Himeno noticed Miako was blushing and holding his hand.

"Sure. But be back soon, I think the cake will be done in 30 minutes, be back in about 20. Kay?"

"Okay!" Mannen smiled, and his face turned a deep shade and red.

They disappeared through the door and Himeno sat on the couch next to Kei, rubbing the back of her leg, which was already turning an ugly mix and purple, yellow, black, and blue.

"Himeno Let me get you some ice." Kei stood but a maid rushed in with ice and began wrapping a cloth ice pack around her injured leg," Okay never mind." He sat back down and another maid fluffed a pillow next to her.

"So…Kei, what kind of cake do you eat?" Himeno asked the awkward question randomly.

"Umm, White cake." He answered and then rested his face in his hands.

"Oh that's good, cause that's what the chefs are making'" Himeno giggled as Hayate walked in from outside.

"Hey Himeno, Can you tell me where Mannen is?" He looked bewildered about something.

"Ummm, he went outside wit Miako." Himeno answered knowingly.

"…" He was speechless."

"Why?" She asked him when he said nothing.

"Cause I think I just saw him making out with some girl." Hayate blushed and looked disgusted.

"Aww…don't like the making out?" Himeno laughed and stood.

"It's not that…it's just that…well…He's like 13." Hayate was trying to find a way to keep himself from sounding stupid.

"Its okay Hayate, I know you don't mind if I kiss you." Himeno stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

"He melted into her kiss, he did, every time she kissed him like that. To him, she was perfect.

They broke and Himeno turned to Kei, "Hey Kei, Go in the dining room and I'll be there in a sec." Kei stood and did as he was commanded, wanting to get away from the two lovebirds.

When he walked in, Takako was standing in the room, along with Sasame, Shin, and Hajime.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEI!" They all screamed when they walked in.

"Wha?" Kei was shocked, he thought the only person that even thought about his birthday that day was Himeno, only because she wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Shin was jumping up and down in a chair and Hajime was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Happy Birthday Kei!" Himeno walked in with Hayate on her heals.

His eyes were wide, what's going on? What were they thinking? That my party would be as great as Sasame's? I mean, a couple got married there AND a couple got started there, how do I compete?

Then, three maids walked in carrying a HUGE cake decorated in beautiful yellow and white icing.

The maids were making their exit when Himeno started asking them if they wanted to stay.

"No, we couldn't do that, Madam. We have work to do and no time to party." Talley said with a small smile.

"Well…I'm your boss and I am telling you that you can stay, we have like 10000 maids, 3 missing ones wont be a problem I assure you." Himeno smiled back at them and pushed them further into the room.

Talley ran into Kei as she was being pushed forward.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" She stepped back and bowed, her waist length blonde hair falling into her face, covering her golden eyes.

Kei reached for her pulled her face up with her chin," It's no problem." He smiled.

Himeno watched from the corner with Hayate," I knew he'd like her. She's the only American on the staff, and she's is really kind to. She is the one who lights all the candles during power outages."

There was an interruption as one of the maids, Katey, announced she was cutting the cake and offered the first piece to Kei.

He took it and handed it to Talley who blushed as she took the first bite.

"Aww, they are so cute together!" Himeno squealed out.

Hayate remained in his silent stage as he went up and got himself and Himeno a piece of cake, making sure Himeno's was as big as a rhinoceros. **((I'm sorry, had to put that…lol))**

Kei smiled and his usually even toned face was being stained with red on his cheeks as he spoke enthusiastically with Talley.

"So, are you really from America?" He asked her.

"Yeah. My mom and dad died a while back so I live with a Japanese foster family. They take in a lot of foster kids. I'm just one of many they have. I have 21 other brothers and sisters." She explained to him as she took a big bite of her cake.

"Wow. That's a lot of family. A wedding for one of you will be PACKED!" He exclaimed.

"And why did you think of wedding?" Talley asked him expectantly.

"Because…umm…of this really good cake. Tastes like a wedding cake! Yum." He took a bite that was too big for him to talk with it still I his mouth.

Talley laughed at him and he grinned down at her once he finally swallowed his mouthful of cake.

"Want some ice cream?" He offered her, walking over to the ice cream container Katey had just placed on the table.

"Umm, let me get that for you." She offered him in return.

"No. You always do this for people, let me d it for you. 'Kay?"

"Okay." She finally gave up trying to let her do the work.

She seemed to forget it and she and Kei found the bench in the far corner and sat down with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream.

They just sat and talked for what seemed like a couple of minutes. They talked about their families and their jobs. They talked about their embarrassing moments and the best minutes of their lives.

By the time Himeno came up to Talley and told her she had been on that bench for 4 hours and that she should probably get back to work.

Kei pouted as she left and glanced at his watch. _11: 45pm._

"Wow…" He said to himself.

"I know, how time flies when you're falling in love." Himeno said.

"Yup. How time flies when your fall- WAIT A SECOND!" He yelled at Himeno.

Himeno just started running upstairs to her room and Hayate was hot on her heels.

Kei growled in anger just as Talley walked back in and stated the Natsue told her to clean the dining room.

"Okay, I'll help you." Kei said as he began to pick up people's paper plates and forks.

"You really don't have to, Kei. Really." She tried to get him to sit in one of the dining room chairs. He refused and continued to clean up with her.

When she was done it was 11:59 pm and Kei was starting to count the seconds that he had left in his birthday.

He watched as the hour hand and minute hand moved in unison to the 12.

"Well, my birthday is officially over." He said with a grin, "Now I can go to work."

"You mean you won't be here tomorrow?" Talley asked with a disappointed look on her beautiful face, her golden eyes seemed to fill with sorrow.

"Well, maybe I can skip ONE day of work." He said and went up to her. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kei shook his head. 'This was the best birthday ever. Oh was I wrong.' He thought to himself as he held her close to him.

((There you go! I know I posted it early…but I finished it and couldn't wait for the replies I'll be getting…lol))


	3. Hajime

**HEY! I AM SO SORRY I MISSED LIKE 2 BDAYS! AND HAYATE'S WAS ONE OF EM! HOW COULD I? cries**

**But I am going to write them all..I promise...so here it goes...**

**Hajime**

"Ha! Ha! Kei has a girlfriend! Kei has a Girlfriend!" Mannen was yelling in a sing-song voice.

"Come here you little rat!" Kei began running after Mannen when Miako came up behind him and kicked him in the shin.

Hajime was laughing his head off while he sat by the egde of the pool, waiting. After all, it was his birthday and they were having a pool party today!

Himeno ran across the yard and poked Kei in the back, "Hey where is everyone? Hayate, Sasame..."

"How the hell would I know?" He shouted and Shin gasped, his small hand covering his mouth.

"Kei! No swearing around the kids." She looked at the group of four standing before her.

"Hey! Who you callin' a kid?" Mannen and Miako asked simultaniously. (sp?)

"You, now go and wait with Hajime, the others will be here soon." Just as she said that, Sasame walked out the back door and Takako and they were ready for the party.

Now...for Hayate.

Goh started running down a large manmade hill in the backyard and jumped into the pool, "CANNON BALLLLLLLLLL!"

"Hayate...where are you..." Himeno whispered to herself.

"Miss Himeno," Talley walked out the door and smiled and Kei, " You have a telephone call." She turned and returned to work as Himeno ran up the stairs to the door.

"Hayate?" She said into the receiver.

"Miss Himeno Awayuki?" Said a very official sounding voice on the other side, "I have some rather...dissappointing news." He said and then told Himeno something that made her heart seem to stop beating.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_"Hayate, remeber, don't be late!" Himeno hung up and Hayate threw the cell phone into the passenger seat next to him._

_He began to speed up knowing Himneo would be pissed if he showed up late._

_Next thing he knew he was pinned to the car seat by the steering wheel and he felt the blood running down his chin._

_He had run a red light._

**---END FLASHBACK---**

Himeno ran outside to the party scene and yelled that Hayate was in the ER.

Everyone turned to look at the tears run down her face.

Hajime started crying, "This is so horrible! WHy did this have to happen on MY birthday?"

Talley walked over to him and gave him a cookie, craddling him in her arms.

"Talley, can you stay here with the kids and Kei while I take Himeno and Goh to see Hayate?" Sasame said, "Takako, I think you should stay too." He looked at her and saw her nod.

"You go, and be careful."

"Himeno.." Sasame offered her a hand to fly her there but she was already gone, no doubt in Tanaka's car, racing down the main street by now.

He closed his eyes and tried to find Himeno, he felt her just as she pulled into the visitor's parking lot at Awayuki Hospital.

"Hayate!" She burst into his room and saw him hooked up to what her science teacher called the heart and lung machine. He was only alive because of that machine...

The tears started fall harder and faster and a nurse tried to calm her as she walked closer to Hyaate.

His eyes were open...

"Hi-Me-No? I'm so...rry I'm so - late." He moaned out.

The tears fell faster then ever now.

"Hayate," Himeno coughed between sobs, "Please be alright."

He smiled and fell unconcious. The machine next to him, which gave out a steady beat before, now made a clear endless ringing sound in Himeno's ears.

"No! Hayate! Not you! No!" Himeno drapped herself over his body, refusing to beleive he was gone.

A doctor attempted to pry her off of him so they could get rid of his body but she held on tightly.

"Miss Awayuki, please, you must let up dispose of the body!" He yelled at her.

"No! He's not dead! I don't beleive you! Your machine is wrong! No!" Himeno screeched, her tears making a wet spot on Hayate's blue shirt.

"Himeno, come with me." Sasame put his hand on my back.

"Sasame? Took you long enough, tell him Hayate's not dead!" She pointed at the doctor.

Sasame looked at the ground and Goh gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry Himeno."

She was in shock, she fell to the ground being surronded in darkness.

Her hair and fingernails grew at an amazing rate.

"Himeno, NO!" Goh pushed Sasame out of the way and grabbed onto Himeno's shoulders.

"Goh, the only one that would be able to stop her is..." Sasame galnced at Hayate.

"No..This can't be happening..." Goh shook his head.

**---Back at the HOuse---**

"Kei, is Hayate okay?" Talley leaned against his shoulder.

"I dunno."

"Ahhh! Himeno!" Takako grabbed her hair and started yanking on it, "Himeno, you mustn't!" Her face was covered with tears that fell fast from her wide eyes.

"Takako! What's the matter?" Kei asked her.

"It's Himeno she's becoming the Princess of Disaster! We must stop her!"

"Why would she do that?" Talley asked worriedly, not fully knowing what the Princess of Disaster was.

"The same reason as me, she lost Hayate." Takako fell to her knees and then went unconcious.

Shin began to cry and Mannen put his arms around his knees.

"I'm so unlucky! Why did this have to happen on my birthday?" Hajime cried and then ran to Talley who held him close.

**---Back at the Hospital---**

"Himeno!" Sasame yelled, "Himeno, you are not turning into the Princess of Disaster! You can't!"

Her eyes were glassy and she didn't seem to know what was happening around her.

"You said you wanted to protect everyone right? Well how can you do that AND kill everyone?" Goh yelled.

"-Gasp-" Himeno tried to get her breathe, "Help-me." She coughed.

Goh ran to Hyaate's side and put his hands on Hayate's chest.

"Goh what are you doing?" Sasame asked him urgently.

"Saving his life." He began to transfer his own leafe into Hayate.

"Goh! Stop! You're going to die!" Sasame grabbed his arm.

"I don't care!" He yelled pushing Sasame off of him.

Hayate's eyes opened and he gasped for air. Goh fell backwards onto the floor next to Himeno.

By the time Hayate could stand, Himeno's hair had reached her knees and was beginning to turn that dark purple color.

"Himeno! Why?" Hayate glanced at Sasame.

"You didn't even realize that you were dead?" Sasame asked him cautiously.

"I was- Then how?"

"Goh." Sasame looked him in the eyes and urged him to help Himeno before it was too late.

Hayate got to his knees next to his girlfriend and picked her up.

"Himneo? Are you in there?" Hayate's voice rang in her ears.

"Hayate?" Himeno's eyes began to defog and her hair stopped growing.

"I'm okay Himeno, see?" He laughed and she began to turn back to normal.

"Hayate!" She yelled and grabbed him around the waist, "I thought I had lost you!"

"I'm here." He whispered to her when she finally reached the point where there was no hint that she was ever even close to the Pincess of Disaster.

The doctor stood in the corner in pure shock and fell unconcious.

Hayate picked up Himeno and said, "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting."

Sasame didn't move, he just stared at Goh.

"Hey Sasame, pick him up will you? Maybe, when she's up to it, Himneo can give him Leafe before he runs completly out."Hayate said.

"I'll do it now, you never know when he will run out."Himeno jumped from Hayate's arms but used him shoulder to keep steady, "Oh Goh."

A flash of light was followed by glowing bubbles and then Himeno was the white Pretear. She didn't know exactly how to trigger it, but she knew that anytime a knight is almost dead because of lost Leafe, she could transform.

---Back at the House---

Takako finally became concious again.

"Takako? What happened?" Mannen was shaking her awake.

"Himeno, she's okay." Takako whispered.

"Hey! Guys!" Goh yelled as he ran out onto the patio.

"Goh! Where's-?" Kei began but stopped when Hayate walked out carrying a tired Himeno and Sasame followed behind.

"Sasame!" Takako ran into her lover's arms, "I felt Himeno become the Princess of Disaster, it was such a horrible feeling!"

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and stood still.

Hajime ran up to Hayate when he sat on a lawn chair, Himeno still in his arms, "Himeno?"

"Happy Birthday Hajime." She smiled, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah Happy Birthday."Hayate mimiced her.

Himeno giggled, "Let's get this party started!" She jumped up and stumbled up the stairs to the house, "I'll be right back, I gotta go get my bathing suit on!"

"Mkay!" Mannen yelled.

Hayate followed behind her to make sure she was okay then teleported away, Himeno hoped he was planning on coming back.

Himeno ran out to the pool in her navy bikini that looked wonderful on her. It showed off every curve and turned heads.

Sasame was starred at her before Takako punched him in the arm and glared at him. Then she giggled and smiled at Himeno.

"That's gotta be some kinda crime." Goh said, his face as red as a tomato, he diverted his eyes to the door when it opened, revealing Mawata, Mayune, and Yayoi. All there and ready for the party.

Yayoi starred at the water and then finally jumped in, landing almost on top of Goh, who had concealed himself under the water, hiding from Himeno.

"Ah!" She yelled as she was lifted out of the water on his shoulders.

"Well hey there." He said.

Her face glowed pink and then she fell backward off his shoulders.

"He he." He laughed and helped her surface, "What's up Yayoi?"

She smiled, her face still burning, "Just fine, and you?"

"Great...now." He turned his face away from her to hide his now red face.

Himeno giggled and sat on the steps to the pool.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Hayate voice was heard behind her. She stood up in the pool and saw hayate wearing baggy black swim trunks.

Himeno swore if her head got any warmer, smoke would come out of her ears. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she sank under the water then surfaced again, breathing heavily.

Hajime got on the diving board and started jumping up and down, "Cake and Presents! Cake and Presents!" He was yelling, trying to pull Mannen out of the water while he was talking to Miako.

"Hey, runt, stop it!" Mannen yelled at him.

"Hey, come on Mannen, I want some cake!" She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"O-okay!" Mannen said and allowed her to pull him from the pool to the glass table.

Hajime glared at him then started taunting him, "Mannen and Miako sittin' in a tree..."

By now Shin had joined Hajime in his song and Mannen was screeching at them to shut up.

"Okay, Okay! Calm down everyone! Here's your first present." Talley handed Hajime a present wrapped in lime green wrapping paper.

He tore into it and smiled widely as he starred through the plastic wrap into the Power Rangers play set box.

It went one like that for a while. Himeno had finally gotten over Hayate being so hot and was sitting next to him and Hajime was stacking his toys on the grass by the table.

By the time he was done, he was complaining about his hand being cramped and how he wanted to cut his own cake, trying to take the knife away from Kei.

Finally he let Kei cut it and then he complained about his peice not being bigger then everyone else's. Himeno sighed and said that he could have more later.

The sun fell and the moon appeared above them in the deep blue sky.

Himeno got up on the diving board and was about to jump off when Hayate made then wind blow her off. She glared at him and then started getting out of the pool and Hayate got on the diving board.

She jumped from the side of the pool to the diving board and grabbed his arm, pulling him in.

Meanwhile, Yayoi and Goh had settled on the edge of the pool. Yayoi sat on the side, her feet in the water and Goh was in the water, his arms crossed next to her legs.

Talley has playing with the kids and Kei had simply refused to get in the water, said he was' too professional for such a childish activity.' He sat and watched Talley, a smile on his face.

Mayune had disappeared into the house, no doubt thinking of another trap for Himeno to fall into and Mawata had excused herself because she was tired.

By the time Hajime was yawning and Talley told Miako it was time to leave, it was close to midnight.

Himeno yawned and let her head lay on Hayate's shoulder and they sat together on a bench. Kei had already left to walk Miake and Talley to the gate and Goh had taken Yayoi home.

**Okay then! Now time to start Hayate's Bday...I con't really picture him having a party so this one will be difficult to think of... ;; Ah well...I'll will think of something I'm sure.**

**You Author,**

**Abbi**


End file.
